Catch Your Breath
by Siegfrieda
Summary: Inspirado por "Dreaming of Sunshine" de Silver Queen. Las ondas se convierten en olas y chocan contra las orillas de lo que es y lo que podría ser, y yo simplemente era alguien más que fue arrastrada al fondo. No me dí cuenta que incluso una persona ahogándose hace sus propias olas. Una historia SI OC Historia por Lang Noi
1. Intro Arc: Comienzos Humildes

**Nota de la Autora: [14/12/2016]** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está Lang, bienvenidos nuevos lectores en esta... lo que sea que esta cosa se convierta con el tiempo. Un tope de puerta, seguramente. Han pasado cerca de tres años y medio desde que comencé a escribir este fic, y pueden ver que mis escritos de esa época se conservan por toda la eternidad en la forma de los primeros treinta capítulos.

Larga historia corta: lo odio, que es la señal de que he mejorado a medida que escribo esta historia. Si bien no puedo darles una fecha exacta, en algún punto en el futuro esta historia volverá a ser redactada. ¿Y qué significa esto para ustedes, los nuevos lectores que probablemente están considerando retirarse ahora mismo? Casi nada. Todo lo que quiero es ver nuevas personas disfrutando este fic, incluso en su actual forma imperfecta, después de desafiar al pozo que es esta primera parte de la historia.

Algunas partes que encuentres serán tontos. Otras pueden ser el resultado de escribir en el asiento de mis pantalones de autor. Pero un sorprendente numero de personas parecen involucradas en esta historia, así que si eres uno de ellos o si simplemente pasabas por aquí, en todo caso espero que esto se convierta en una forma digna del tiempo de todos ustedes. Por favor, sean pacientes con la historia-conmigo y sus defectos, y gracias por leer.

No vemos en el capítulo 118.

**Nota de la Traductora:** Eso si que fue una larga presentación. Bueno, Había leído esta historia desde hace un tiempo y no había creado una cuenta hasta hace poco para poder traducir esta historia. Es bastante larga pero muy entretenida así que me atreví, jeje..

Esta historia pertenece a **Lang Noi**, si quieren leer la versión en inglés, pueden encontrarla buscando en su perfil. En cuanto a Naruto; es evidente que no me pertenece.

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando mueres?

Una pregunta por eras ¿no? Es una de esas preguntas que sigue a mis ancestros desde que el primero cayó muerto de una mala banana o algo, y es bastante difícil decir que alguna vez habrá una respuesta definitiva. No estoy convencida de que esas caricaturas Far Side (1) tuvieran razón, con los cirujanos engañando a un pobre tipo bajo anestesia, pero sea lo que sea el cliché Hallmark (2) que se supone que ocurre después de la muerte, no me ocurrió a mi.

Bueno, en realidad, dado que mi familia tenía grados variados de Cristianos Protestantes o Budista o alguna variación entre ello (no pregunten), no creo que realmente llegáramos a un consenso más que para decir que probablemente nos reuniríamos con el abuelo y la abuela y todos los demás que murieron antes que nosotros. Dado que yo tenía veinte yendo a veintiuno la ultima vez que recuerdo, imaginé que tendría muchos ancestros que probablemente exigirían saber por qué no tenía novio todavía, o tal vez otros querrían saber por qué sólo llegue a tres cuartos del camino de un titulo no medico antes de morir. Claro, quería ser maestra, y estaba muy cerca de estar a solo dos años de terminar la educación superior, pero no estoy segura de que a mis lejanos antepasados les importe y estoy casi contenta de no haber conocido a alguno de ellos—todas las familias tienen a su gente loca y algunos de ellos me asustan hasta el día de hoy.

Para que conste, mi muerte fue aburrida, sin sentido, y probablemente había personas amontonadas en grupos asintiendo entre sí como se espera. No importa demasiado lo que fue—el hecho es, que todavía no sé qué pasó. Estaba sentada en casa mirando televisión, y luego nada.

Todo eso está en el pasado ahora, de todas maneras. Después de todo, estoy muerta. No terminé conociendo a alguno de esos parientes—y estoy lamentando algo de eso—antes de ser arrojada a una cálida oscuridad, aunque aburrida y ocasionalmente agitada para esperar el día del juicio. ¿Tal vez? No soy particularmente religiosa en ningún sentido organizado—nunca lo he sido—pero imaginé que lo sería para mi y... No lo sé, sólo andar por ahí. Tal vez quedar enredada en la fuerza que mueve los planos de la realidad—si, soy una gran fanática de Calabozos y Dragones y puedes callarte ahora, porque el destino de los Desleales no es una maldita broma cuando posiblemente estás calificado para ello. Fue aburrido, pero probablemente mejor que la condenación eterna por no ser una persona particularmente buena o mala. El purgatorio no parecía involucrar un lago de fuego, y estoy bien con eso.

O lo estaba. Supongo que en realidad nunca consideré tres puntos realmente importantes, en retrospectiva.

Uno: Nunca asumas que una dada religión tenía razón. Habría asumido que todas esas historias sobre la Abuela observándonos desde el cielo eran ciertas. Resulta que era el sistema de creencias familiar equivocado, al menos para mi.

Dos: La amnesia infantil solo funciona si no tienes la capacidad mental para recordar cosas. Por lo tanto, la amnesia infantil y no general, causa amnesia. Mataría para devolver este segundo hecho a quien sea que lo inventó y lo estrangularía con él.

Tres: Cualquier sensación física inexplicable después de la muerte debería ser investigada. Digo, ahora sé que la débil sensación constante de picazón que sentí debe haber sido el desarrollo de mi sistema de circulación interno de chakra. Estaba construyendome, así que un día sería capaz de sacar la loca magia ninja que hacia que este mundo funcione. La picazón dejo de ser tan invasiva más tarde, cuando mis bobinas se estabilizaron de la rápida etapa de desarrollo en la que se encontraban antes del nacimiento. Era como el desarrollo de las neuronas, creo—que tienes el espacio de almacenamientos potencial para todo lo que alguna vez tendrás que almacenar para aprender cuando nazcas, y no vuelven a crecer. Si algo hubiera sucedido en el útero, como lo que ahora sospecho que pasó con Rock Lee, estaría permanentemente lisiada tan lejos como vaya el chakra. Siempre sentí un poco como si hubiera un calor bajo mi piel que nadie excepto yo podía conocer, ahora. Puedo sentir la misma cosa en otras personas, pero probablemente sea menos porque en realidad tengo talento en mi nueva vida y más porque, cuando te pones a pensarlo, el chackra era extraño. Como tener una extremidad extra o la repentina habilidad de ver todo el espectro de luz. La magia ninja no era exactamente un elemento básico de mi vida anterior, así que por supuesto que sería extremadamente consciente de que ahora lo era.

Er. Lo sería. Me estoy adelantando aquí.

Imagina esto como un adulto—de repente la cálida oscuridad se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado apretada, un poco demasiado inestable, y luego había una pared pulsante de musculo forzándote a moverte o siendo aplastado como una uva. Es un poco como imaginaba sería ser comido por una serpiente, cuando había tenido cinco y demasiado joven para entender cómo las mandíbulas de las serpientes no se abrían tanto. Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que era demasiado pequeña y yo era demasiado grande y tenía que escapar antes de que me convirtiera en caramelo. Lo gracioso sobre eso, sin embargo, era que ninguna de mis extremidades parecía querer trabajar de la manera en que yo quería que hicieran y terminé siendo aplastada a pesar de todo. Y luego estaba afuera.

Una de las cosas sobre las que leí, antes, era que los instintos de un bebé era inhalar inmediatamente al sentir el aire en su cara. Funciona bastante bien para las marsopas y ballenas, quienes son empujadas a la superficie por sus madres para que respiren por primera vez, pero era una de esas cosas que casi me mata veinte años antes en mi antigua vida porque las enfermeras no habían quitado completamente el fluido de mi cara. Mis padres me contaron esa historia mientras crecía—creo que les divertía toda la situación, después del hecho, incluso si estaban aterrados en ese momento. Ahora tuve que experimentarlo porque mis pulmones no estaban escuchándome del todo todavía.

Es jodidamente aterrador.

Pero entre el hecho de que las enfermeras aquí habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosas para limpiar mis vías respiratorias, la cálida toalla áspera, la envoltura, y un montón de manos en mi cuerpo que eran absolutamente enormes y me levantaban, mis pulmones tuvieron un buen entrenamiento con mi primer grito. Estaba realmente aterrada, incluso cuando las manos cargándome no terminaron dejándome caer. Creo que seguí gritando incluso cuando fui colocada en el pecho de mi madre, hasta que comencé a mamar. Mi cuerpo, como era de esperar, todavía no estaba escuchándome. Estaba efectivamente ciega—aunque mi visión en mi vida anterior en realidad era peor de lo que podía ver ahora, con menos sensibilidad a la luz y una percepción más profunda—mi audición era hipersensible debido a lo que habían sido meses de privación sensorial efectiva, podía sentir todo desde la envoltura de la manta hasta el calor de la piel de mi madre, y mi sentido del gusto era prácticamente inexistente.

Y así fue como nací de nuevo, más o menos.

Saltaré todo el asunto con el entrenamiento del baño y esas cosas. Francamente, casi me alegro de no tener ningún control sobre mi cuerpo entonces—el cerebro humano en desarrollo no esta diseñado para que los impulsos nerviosos de un humano de veinte años lo atraviesen. Al menos puedo justificar los recuerdos de necesitar la ayuda de un adulto para todo debido a ser verdaderamente impotente. Me hizo sentir más agradecida y menos humillada. Mis recuerdos de esa época son tan detallados como si en realidad hubiera sido un adulto, pero el aburrimiento absoluto significa que incluso mi cerebro no del todo adulto y mis recuerdos regulen todo. Es como cualquier otra cosa después de que transcurre suficiente tiempo—la nostalgia esencialmente significa borrar los bordes de las cosas que eran aburridas o sombrías o mediocres, dejando sólo los extremos altos o bajos a su paso. Así que, fuera de eso, mayormente tuve una profunda necesidad de estar en control, para nunca estar indefensa de nuevo, y un amor feroz por mis padres por haber soportado mis necesidades por tanto tiempo.

Y una convicción muy fuerte de nunca tener mis propios hijos, pero eso no es exactamente nuevo para mi. Todavía estoy bastante aterrada por la idea de ser la única y conjuntamente responsable por la futura supervivencia y felicidad de otro ser humano, pero ahora acabo de agregar todo el asunto de los pañales a la pila de razones para usar control prenatal.

Aunque, más sobre eso más tarde.

Originalmente, había sido una niña bastante tranquila. Digo, lloraba ya que eso es lo que hacen los bebés, pero no ibas a encontrarme gritando a las tres de la mañana cuando era un bebé en mi vida anterior a menos que algo estuviera realmente mal. Supongo que tenía a mis padres entrenados para responder a los pequeños chillidos que hacia, algo como lo que hacen los gatos para conseguir que sus dueños hagan cosas por ellos. Aquí, todavía era bastante callada como regla general, pero la sensación de mi chakra instalándose en mis bobinas nunca dejó de estar allí. Es algo así como si alguien te picara cada diez minutos o algo así, sólo para recordarte que todavía estaban cerca. O tal vez como tener a alguien apoyado en tu hombro. Era molesto y sólo ocasionalmente reconfortante, así que creo que era un poco más ruidosa por puro temperamento más que nada. Todavía traté de tener gritos apropiados para combinar con las palabras sólo cuando en realidad necesitaba algo, para salvar la cordura de mis padres.

Mamá era... creo que ella estaba enferma de alguna manera, honestamente. A medida que mi visión mejoraba y que en realidad podía ver a la persona que me cargaba, miraba hacia arriba y veía a Mamá sosteniéndome la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo le gorgoteaba, para decir hola, pero su sonrisa siempre era un poco tensa. Era más pálida de lo que recuerdo que yo era alguna vez—y ya que yo no salía mucho, creo que podría haber sido una experta en ello. Ella era bonita. Parecía un poco delgada y delicada, pero sus ojos eran oscuros y amables cuando no estaban hundidos debido a mis periódicas llamadas por atención, y su cabello era una recta cortina negra alrededor de su cara. Era delicada. Todavía la amaba, aunque, en una manera que sólo los niños pueden, porque ella y Papá eran mi mundo y ella me amaba.

Papá parecía mayor, un agotado con gris ya en su cabello y cicatrices en su mandíbula. Tenía una estructura más amplia y solida y rasgos más oscuros, pero yo estaba agotándolo tanto como a Mamá sólo porque era un bebé. Fue sólo por él que me dí cuenta de mi predicamento en absoluto. Él había estado sosteniéndome, ya que Mamá estaba en el hospital de nuevo por algún tipo de seguimiento post-parto. Tenía una idea de lo que eso podría conllevar, con todos sus detalles sangrientos, así que no creo que hubiera preguntado incluso si pudiera haber hecho que mis cuerdas vocales funcionaran voluntariamente. Papá estaba haciéndome caras, tratando de conseguir que lo copiara, y yo estaba agitando mis pequeños puños sólo porque podía.

Y supongo que mi visión finalmente era lo suficientemente buena como para ver lo que estaba sosteniendo, una vez que lo agarre. Yo tenía su dedo indice en un puño gordito y no iba a soltarlo, ya sea que él intentara soltarlo suavemente o no. ¡Era un logro! Pasos de bebé hacia el exito e independencia sucedían todo el tiempo, y como un adulto en el cuerpo de un bebé iba a disfrutar tanto como podía imaginar.

No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, de todas maneras.

Me tomó un tiempo reconocer el chaleco que Papá estaba usando como un chaleco antibalas, incluso cuando estaba mirándolo directamente—diablos, si no hubiera estado familiarizada con la serie de Naruto en su totalidad, dudo que me haya dado cuenta de qué era—y sólo recibí el mensaje totalmente involuntario cuando capte el destello de metal sobre su frente. Sin embargo, no podía decir cuál símbolo tenía—los ojos de bebé no eran buenos para distancias de más de ocho pulgadas o algo así.

No creo que haya entrado en pánico, pero la cosa con ser un bebé es que sólo hay una reacción para algo negativo. Comencé a sollozar. Papá comenzó a entrar en pánico. Supongo que había una razón por la que Mamá era la que me abrazaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

"_Gekkō-san, ¿daijōbu desu ka?_" preguntó alguien, y la cabeza de mi papá se volteó hacia alguien más. El resto de la conversación pasó un poco demasiado rápido como para que yo pudiera seguirla.

Sólo tenía una semana o dos de edad, ¿verdad? Dame un descanso por tener problemas con un lenguaje que nunca aprendí antes. La mayoría de las otras cosas las había atribuido al hecho de que mis nuevos oídos eran un poco sensibles y mi cerebro probablemente estaba revuelto por el nacimiento. El hecho de que sé algo de Japones es un milagro de coincidencia y molestia—mirar anime subtitulado no compensaba el hecho de que en mi vida anterior, el Inglés era mi primer idioma y mis viejos recuerdos no estaban ayudándome a adaptarme en absoluto.

En realidad podrían estar estorbando.

"_Daijōbu ka, ¿Keisuke-chan?_" dijo Papá, presumiblemente a mí.

...Sip. Ese es mi nombre: Keisuke Gekkō, nacida el 10 de Julio. Incluso tengo la huella de bebé y el certificado de nacimiento para probarlo. Más tarde descubrí que el nombre de Mamá era Miyako y Papá era Wataru. Tengo la sensación de que mis padres querían un niño primero. ¿No crees? También tenía la repentina sensación de que crecería como una niña muy enojada, como un niño llamado Susan o algo. Tal vez me llevaría a tratar de destruir el mundo, como Mandark (3). Tendría que convencer a las personas de llamarme Kei o Keiko por el resto de mi vida.

¡O tal vez podría crecer en tres metros de ira en un marco de un metro y medio por otras razones!

Apostaría lo último, personalmente.

* * *

(1) The Far Side son unos cómics creados por Gary Larson sobre situaciones incomodas y humor surrealista y algunas otras cosas.

(2) Hallmark Channel es un canal de televisión de Estados Unidos donde se emiten series y películas originales del canal.

(3) No sé si alguno de ustedes lo reconozca así. Pero aquellos que hayan visto el Laboratorio de Dexter lo reconocerán como Cerebro el rival de Dexter. En el doblaje original se llamaba Mandark y el nombre que sus padres le dieron de nacimiento era Susan.

Espero que les haya gustado, y me digan lo que opinan ^.^


	2. Intro Arc: Oh, Mierda

La cosa sobre el chakra es que está en _todas partes_. Claro, la mayoría de lo que los shinobis de clase sensor pueden percibir generalmente es el chakra humano, y eso es lo que los hace tan útiles. Eso es todo lo que la mayoría de shinobis normales pueden sentir, ya sea, en una escala menor. Pero gracias al Sabio de los Seis Caminos y a la Bestia de Diez Colas, el mundo entero esta infundido con chakra que, si lo tocas sin el entrenamiento adecuado, significa que te convertirás en una rana de piedra. La cosa normal es bastante peligrosa para la mayoría de las personas, que tienden a adherirse a lo que funciona para ellos y no falla horriblemente si son shinobis, y tienden a seguir adelante en sus vidas aburridas sin siquiera darse cuenta si no lo son. No puedo sentir el chakra natural, por cierto. Sólo sé que existe porque miraba cierto programa de televisión en el pasado.

De todas maneras, ¿cómo esto es relevante? El hecho es que, aunque no tengo ninguna aptitud por el chakra natural (y maldición, estoy contenta por eso), estoy _constantemente_ consciente de mi chakra. Mientras que mi cuerpo lo ha tenido desde antes del nacimiento, de ahí toda la picazón, mi mente sigue diciendo que esto no es normal. Necesito concentrarme—un poco—con el fin de usar mi chakra, donde la mayoría de las personas sólo lo hacen automáticamente. Necesitaré entrenar a medida que crezca con el fin de ser capaz de hacer alguna de las locas tonterías ninja que a la gente le gusta, es decir, Sasuke puede hacerlo sin siquiera pensar mucho en ello, pero creo que yo podría tener una ventaja inicial en cuanto al control.

Es mucho más fácil manipular algo cuando en realidad sabes exactamente en qué te estás metiendo. Será una ventaja más adelante, pero como un bebé, eso me molesta.

De todas maneras, como un bebé, como, duermo y lloro un motón. Quiero decir, amo a mis padres aquí, y estoy segura de que ellos hicieron que mi infancia fuera lo más cómoda posible, pero eso no la hizo menos _aburrida_. No podía hacer nada por mi cuenta, además de balbucear como un arroyo.

Esto eventualmente, me llevo a decir mis primeras palabras. Creo que tenía seis meses de edad—la misma cosa paso la última vez. Como era de esperar, mis primeras palabras fueron "Mamá" y "Papá". En ese orden. Mamá estaba tranquilamente orgullosa, de una manera un tanto engreída, mientras que Papá parecía querer hacer algún tipo de baile de la victoria porque yo en realidad me había dirigido a él en el mismo día.

Yo... caminé casi cuando cumplí un año de edad. Sólo podía decirlo debido a la fiesta de cumpleaños que hicieron para mí—cuando se trata de bebés, el mundo de la vigilia es bastante difícil de seguir. Los días se convertían en semanas, luego en meses, principalmente porque no pasa mucho desde el punto de vista de un adulto profundamente aburrido. Yo estaba tratando de meterme en cosas como armarios o estanterías, como se supone que hacen los niños, pero Mamá y Papá al parecer tenían una casa completamente a prueba de niños. La sala de estar era el único lugar donde yo podía deambular, y ciertamente nadie iba a dejarme hacerlo sin supervisión—Papá es un ninja, después de todo, y yo algunas veces veía a Mamá sacar una espada de practica de arriba de la ventana de la cocina.

Mataría por la oportunidad de leer algo solo por distracción, incluso si volver a aprender cómo leer probablemente triplicaría el dolor de la primera vez. No tenía dientes aún, entonces. ¿También? La dentición es un dolor y nunca debe ser voluntariamente padecida una segunda vez. La mayoría de las personas tienen que agradecer a la amnesia infantil por nunca tener que tratar con eso. Y yo no.

Un montón de juguetes fueron destrozados hasta la muerte, principalmente para resolver el problema de la dentición, pero también porque estaba muerta de aburrimiento. Aprender a leer kanji sería una _mierda_. Ser un bebé al menos me daba la opción de acosar a mis padres y molestarlos para que me lean, aunque pasaría un tiempo antes de que me graduara de los bloques.

Hablando de la fiesta de cumpleaños, supongo que Papá y Mamá son bastante populares. No conocía los nombres de Miyako y Wataru Gekkō del antes, pero _ellos_ conocían a todos con un hijo de mi edad, o al menos eso parecía.

La fiesta de cumpleaños incluía pastel, aunque tenía una especie de relleno de frijoles rojos que yo sabía que no me había gustado antes de renacer. Los adultos se paraban y hablaban de tiendas, porque eso es lo que los adultos hacen cuando los niños están aparentemente seguros y fuera del alcance de cualquier arma, y me pase la fiesta masticando uno de mis regalos. Literalmente. Todavía la dentición y todo eso.

Creo, en total, que terminé con todo un conjunto de esas cosas de pompones para atar el cabello, un anillo de dentición, un kunai de goma (pista, pista) que probablemente también sería usado para masticar (pista fallida), tres conjuntos de ropa para bebés en varios tonos de purpura y rosa (podría ser peor, como _naranja_), un tigre de peluche al que en privado llamaré Tigger (quien no era naranja), una nueva botella, y un juego de bloques de rompecabezas. Qué pensaría alguien con ese último artículo, no tengo idea—tampoco me gustaban esas cosas cuando crecí la primera vez.

Había otros niños allí, también. No reconocí a Genma hasta que su madre lo llamó por su nombre—tiene alrededor de cuatro o cinco años—y terminé arrastrándome y exigiendo que Ebisu jugara a los bloques conmigo. No es que él estuviera de acuerdo—él tiene tres—pero podía hacer una pirámide más estable de lo que yo podía y trató de mostrarme cómo se hacía. Creo que él tenía la destreza para enseñar, incluso cuando era pequeño, aunque era un poco presumido al respecto.

Aun así, terminé derribando la pirámide, aunque no era su culpa en absoluto. Tener un año de edad significa ser torpe.

Había otros niños allí, también, pero no recuerdo verlos a menudo después de la fiesta. Supongo que Ayumi-chan, Miyuki-chan y Tatsuo-kun decidieron mantenerse como civiles. Al menos, espero que lo hicieran—la idea de que ellos murieron es demasiado fea para que perdure.

Creo que podría haber visto a Sakumo, el padre de Kakashi, aparecer e irse en un periodo de diez minutos. No creo que su circulo social y el de mis padres realmente se superpongan, pero al parecer es una persona lo suficientemente agradable como para venir y ofrecer globos y robar pastel. Kakashi, si él estaba allí, probablemente era el pequeño bulto de cabello blanco que sólo vislumbre.

Los globos son la mejor cosa en el mundo y nadie puede decirme lo contrario. Especialmente cuando Papá hizo el truco del helio e hizo que todos los adultos estallaran en carcajadas.

¿Como nota al margen? Descubrí en qué periodo de tiempo había nacido.

Cuando estallé en lágrimas en el medio de mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños, Papá entró en pánico de nuevo y trató de tranquilizarme mientras Mamá acompañaba cortésmente a todos los demás en la cocina y luego al patio, diciendo que yo sólo estaba cansada de un día tan largo y emocionante. Era verdad, en cierto modo, pero eso no era nada comparado con la gran magnitud de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Una cosa es pensar que he renacido en un mundo shinobi, e incluso con el gran exceso de ciertas personas que pueden lanzar como si nada. Es otra nacer en Konohagakure, donde la mayor parte de la trama principal de la serie parece reunirse. Otra cosa es nacer de nuevo durante la brecha entre dos Guerras Mundiales Shinobi.

Otra cosa es darse cuenta de que mi grupo de edad va a compensar las primeras filas de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Por cierto, ese fue el día que descubrí mi habilidad para suprimir mi propia firma chakra hasta llegar al limite de la detección de mis padres, lo que los asustó mucho cuando se dieron cuenta de que su hija era del tipo de los que vaciaban su chakra cuando se molestaba. Creo que después de eso, comenzaron a darse cuenta de que yo iba a ser una niña muy, muy rara.

Tal vez es por eso que lo intentaron con un segundo.


	3. Intro Arc: Catalizador

**Catch Your Breath**

Por _Lang Noi_

**Arc. Into: Catalizador**

* * *

Estaba caminado por la casa a la edad de dos años y algunos meses cuando finalmente me miré en un espejo, y pude ver la persona que sería. Antes de eso, mi cabello ni siquiera se había molestado en crecer por alguna estúpida razón, lo que significa que la única manera en que podía decir cuál era el color de mi cabello era al mirar a mis padres y adivinar. Quiero decir, evidentemente no voy a ser rubia o pelirroja, pero no lo había sido la última vez tampoco y tenía curiosidad por ver de qué estaba hecha.

Mi cabello era corto y del tipo mechudo, incluso si Mamá lo había colocado en esta pequeña cola de caballo que se sentaba en la parte superior de mi cabeza como una palmera con pompones. No era tan pálida como Mamá, lo que me hace pensar que la coloración de mis padres era el término medio para obtener la mía o que Mamá de verdad, estaba realmente enferma de algo. Yo tenía una cara amplia, principalmente debido a la grasa de bebé, pero la manera en que mi rostro estaba desarrollándose probablemente significaría que tendría un aspecto promedio, a parte de mi cabello negro azabache y ojos oscuros. El tipo de cuerpo de Papá no parecía ser dominante, exactamente, y de todos modos era difícil de decir con niños pequeños.

Oh bueno. Supongo que lo veré cuando crezca.

Eso fue cuando escuché a Mamá dejar caer algo en el baño. Me acerqué para descubrir qué había pasado—en parte porque estaba preocupada, pero sobre todo porque tenía curiosidad, como todos los niños tienen, y dije, "¿Mami?"

Mamá no respondió. Mamá siempre responde, y sin embargo esta vez todo lo que obtuve fue un sollozo.

Probablemente no necesito decir lo mucho que _me dio un susto de muerte_.

Me dirigí al baño tan rápido como mis pequeñas piernas rechonchas me llevaron, rebotando por una o dos paredes en el camino, llamando, "¿Mami? ¡Mami!"

Encontré a Mamá sentada en el suelo del baño con sus manos sobre su cara. Sobre el suelo delante de ella había una caja abierta, así como un palo con una punta blanca que estaba comenzando a enviar una sensación bastante sospechosa a través de mí. Aunque, no estaba muy segura de qué pensar, porque Mamá estaba llorando—un poco—y sonriendo mientras me recogía en su regazo.

"¿No es genial, Kei-chan? ¡Serás una hermana mayor pronto!" dijo Mamá en mi cabello.

Me moví en su regazo para poder abrazarla correctamente, escuchando el latido de su corazón e imaginando el corazón de mi nuevo hermano (1)—o hermanos, si eran gemelos—latiendo junto con el de ella y el mío. "¿Eso significa que Mami y Papi van a amar más al bebé?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Mamá con fiereza, sorprendiéndome. Ella me empujó hacia atrás en la curva de su otro brazo, para que ella y yo pudiéramos mirarnos a los ojos sin tener que soltarnos. "¡Mami los amara a ambos con todo su corazón! Pero no quiero que tengas que jugar sola más."

Era extraño, estar asustada de esta nueva vida tanto como quería abrazarla. Estaba un poco sola—en realidad no podía recordar ningún momento en el tiempo cuando estaba sin mi hermano, ante de morir—pero la necesidad de un niño de estar seguro me mantuvo allí, aferrándome a Mamá. Yo la amaba, porque podía adivinar por qué había estado llorando—estaba asustada de que estar embarazada de nuevo pudiera ponerla en peligro a ella _y_ el bebé, pero ella quería mantenernos a todos a salvo y felices, tanto que mi corazón estaba rompiéndose por ella. No quería que tuviera que renunciar a su vida por eso—parecía egoísta, supongo, porque evidentemente ella quería al bebé.

Honestamente ni siquiera sé lo que pensé en ese momento—al final, se convirtió más en una maraña de sentimientos que en realidad no terminaron demostrándome nada además de que yo era increíblemente indecisa.

Aun así, si Mamá quería al bebé, yo no iba a decir no. Seguí girándome esperando encontrar a alguien que no estaba allí, ahora que era lo suficientemente mayor para caminar y pasear de habitación en habitación. Esperaba un hermano, a pesar de las maneras en las que podría salir mal (excluyendo las peleas de hermanos, que eran esperadas y normales).

Al final, en realidad no fue así.

Cuando cumplí tres años, Papá había logrado llevarme al punto donde podía leer por mi cuenta. Esto se debía principalmente a que yo lo había molestando casi hasta la muerte cada vez que podía, ya que saber que un hermano estaba en camino sólo incremento mi necesidad de saber sobre el mundo en el que lentamente estaba volviéndome lo suficientemente grande para explorar. Balbuceaba sobre cómo quería enseñar a mi hermanito todo, incluyendo qué tipo de libro tenía las mejores imágenes y cuál era la mejor manera de estirarse y dónde estaban los vendedores de comida realmente buenos—del tipo que daría comida gratis a los niños lindos, por supuesto. Iba a ser la mejor hermana de todas.

Podría haber querido un estafador por un hermanito. La nostalgia estaba mordiéndome bastante duro.

Papá estaba comenzando a enseñarme otras cosas, también. Pequeños ejercicios—cuna del gato (2), estiramientos que probablemente no habría logrado hacer en mi vida anterior, y así—diseñados para probar y mejorar la aptitud física. Aunque creo que todo el asunto de la cuna del gato era para la destreza, y con los sellos de mano siendo una prioridad para los ninjas, me pregunto por qué nunca lo había pensado antes. Sería más fácil con un hermano para practicar, ya que las manos de Papá eran tan grandes, pero de todas maneras era divertido. Él incluso me dio un libro con imágenes de más de ellas, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo lo molestara con nuevas preguntas para los ejercicios del libro.

Creo que él me inició en los ejercicios de control de chakra únicamente para agotarme. Él _era_ un ninja después de todo, y no podía ser divertido volver a casa con un niño de tres años balbuceando con palabras agudas vomitadas después de un largo día en los puestos de avanzada. Yo estaba en la etapa de "por qué", incluso si veía a algunos niños civiles que subían todo el volumen más de lo que yo hacía.

Cuando se trataba de Mamá, me di cuenta de que ella se cansaba más a menudo y más rápido de lo que solía. Me asustó porque _sabía_ que ella no era especialmente saludable, pero ella iba al doctor a menudo y no parecía haber ningún problema real. Si yo realmente tuviera tres años, creo que la otra cosa importante que habría notado era cómo el vientre de Mamá seguía creciendo y su regazo seguía encogiéndose, hasta que no pude sentarme en él más y Papá tuvo que rebotarme en su rodilla hasta que me mareaba.

En la fecha de parto, Mamá entró sola en la sala de parto y Papá se sentó conmigo afuera. Tenía mis juguetes conmigo—por alguna razón, todavía me gustaba masticar el kunai de goma—pero me quede allí y los mire por un rato. Incluso mi libro sobre el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y las Bestias con Cola (bastante censurado, por supuesto) parecía aburrido con toda esta energía nerviosa en el aire.

Bostece, frotando mis ojos y sintiendo mi cuerpo infantil sucumbir a lo inevitable—principalmente a una hora de dormir temprana nunca lograba moverme, ya que tenía padres ninja. Bueno, al menos un ninja—nunca había visto a Mamá en un chaleco chūnin.

"Keisuke-chan, trae ese libro aquí y te leeré una historia." Dijo Papá. Me arrastré hacia su pierna, con el libro en la mano, y él lo abrió en la página del Sabio y sus dos hijos.

Probablemente me quede dormida antes de que él terminará la primera página, pero desperté de nuevo cuando Papá me cargo para ver al nuevo bebé.

Sólo que no terminamos en la sala de maternidad. Fuimos a la UCI Neonatal.

Mamá estaba allí también, y aunque ella estaba más pálida de lo normal y estaba siendo llevada en una silla de ruedas por una enfermera toda de blanco. Se veía bien, incluso aunque debía ser menos de una hora desde el nacimiento, así que lo que estaba mal no podría tener que ver con ella. Habría esto en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos normal o algo así. En cambio, todos nos dirigimos hacia la ventana y miramos la habitación llena de incubadoras, aunque sólo tres estaban ocupadas, y Mamá tomó mi mano, aunque Papá todavía estaba abrazándome.

Papá dijo, "Keisuke-chan, ¿ves la caja en el extremo derecho?"

Miré. No podía leer la escritura en ella desde tan lejos con mala iluminación, pero podía ver una pequeña forma en el plástico. Había dos puertos con guantes pegados a ellos, así que nadie se acercaría lo suficiente para hacer que el bebé se enferme con gérmenes de adulto, y pensé que podía ver suficientes cables y tubos en la caja para adivinar que algo estaba muy mal.

"Ese es tu hermanito, Hayate." dijo Papá, y Mamá soltó mi mano para que él pudiera levantarme en sus hombros.

"¿Por qué está allí?" pregunté, inclinándome con mi pequeña mano en el pelo de Papá. "¡Quiero verlo!"

Además, el nombre Hayate Gekkō estaba activando campanas de advertencia que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

"Él está... está teniendo un poco de problemas para respirar ahora mismo. Es un recién nacido—son bastante frágiles." dijo Papá, con vacilación. "Lo llevaremos a casa tan pronto como esté mejor."

El pequeño Hayate comenzó a toser, enviando a los médicos a la habitación en un frenesí de actividad que no pude seguir.

De todas las cosas que recuerdo de mi primera vida, los recuerdos más claros involucran a mi familia. Pasaron dos semanas antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba en Konohagakure, y algunos de los detalles anteriores de la trama de la serie habían caído por las grietas. Sabía que, por ejemplo, Kakashi era bastante importante para la trama en un montón de maneras—tengo mis favoritos entre el elenco, después de todo—y que la historia era en última instancia de Naruto, y así sucesivamente. Pero si me preguntabas en mi antigua vida sobre algunos ninjas de tercer plano—especialmente si aparecían en arcos de relleno o películas—probablemente habría necesitado un minuto para ejercitar mi Google-Fu (3) y descubrir de quién estabas hablando.

Pero con los tubos de respiración y la incubadora, y el extraño eco de una tos más baja e insistente corriendo por mi cabeza, supe entonces que mi hermanito era la misma persona que terminó siendo el primer ninja de Konoha asesinado por la invasión de Orochimaru en los Exámenes Chūnin, en el futuro lejano. Sería un cordero sacrificado, a pesar de su habilidad y velocidad, y todo por saber un poco demasiado. El hombre que lo mató se convertiría en un aliado, y nadie jamás sabría lo que había hecho.

Creo que nunca supe realmente lo que era el odio, hasta ese momento.

O miedo.

* * *

(1) En inglés está escrito "sibling" que significa hermano, sin hacer distinción de si se trata de un hermano o hermana.

(2) Cuna del gato es un juego en el que se usa un cordel que se dispone entre las manos del jugador y se forman figuras distintas con la ayuda de los dedos.

(3) Me parece que la autora usó esta expresión para decir que necesitaría un poco de tiempo para desempolvar sus recuerdo y buscar con mucho esfuerzo el dato que esta buscando, tal cual el navegador de Google.

**N/T:** _Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, pero eso no quiere decir que no hice nada durante todo este tiempo, actualmente estoy en proceso de terminar la traducción del capítulo 7, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido una vez que tenga más capítulos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Intro Arc: Corazones Ganadores

**Catch Your Breath**

Por _Lang Noi_

**Intro Arc: Corazones Ganadores**

* * *

Comencé a tener pesadillas crónicas no mucho después de que finalmente llevamos a Hayate a casa.

Los niños generalmente no se vuelven el centro de sus propias narrativas inconscientes hasta que tienen ocho años o algo así, cuando el mundo de mi yo contra mí no yo está claramente definido y de repente parece como si todos decidieran ser el héroe de su propia historia todo de una vez. Todavía tengo el sueño ocasional donde sólo veía al mundo pasar, como nubes, pero cuando Hayate finalmente me reemplazó en el cuarto del bebé fue cuando los sueños de mi vieja vida comenzaron a volver con venganza.

No culpo a Hayate por ello. Él no podía evitar tener pulmones sensibles o ser un bebé. No podía evitar ser parte de mis recuerdos de antes de que muriera. O el hecho de que mi imaginación quería combinar a mi hermanito y la vista de la muerte del jōnin especial en el techo, con la sangre por todas partes y los cuervos picoteando su cadáver completamente destrozado. No era su culpa, pero de todos modos me comía el cerebro. Algunas veces despertaba en el medio de la noche, temblando de dolor y rabia demasiado grande para mi cuerpo, y me arrastraba hacia el cuarto del bebé para asegurarme de que él todavía estaba respirando.

Mamá y Papá notaron que no estaba durmiendo mucho—es bastante difícil de ocultar algo a un ninja cuando apenas eres capaz de hablar en oraciones complejas—pero creo que Mamá estaba contenta de que yo no estuviera celosa de todo el tiempo que ella y Papá habían pasado con Hayate mientras se hacía más grande. Un niño normal se habría molestado, o quejado, o tal vez exigido un reembolso (que en realidad es más mis memorias de mi antigua vida hablando que otra cosa). Yo no era una niña normal quisquillosa con Hayate.

No quería ser una carga cuando Hayate los necesitaba todas las horas del día. No podía hacerle eso a ninguno de ellos.

Saber que mi hermano crecería (o tal vez debería decir _podría_) para ser un hombre muerto, mató cualquier envidia antes de que pudiera aparecer.

Dicho eso, cuando la preocupación que todo lo consumía disminuyó un poco—que fue principalmente cuando estaba despierta y podía verlo meneándose en la alfombra de la sala mientras él descubría cómo hacer que sus extremidades lo escucharan—estaba apegada irremediablemente. Hayate no era un niño _grande_ a los siete meses, y no estaba construido tan sólidamente como yo, lo que podría ser debido a que yo era la primera en nacer que había tenido la integra atención de nuestros padres por casi tres años. Pero era curioso y de ojos agudos a pesar de la cantidad de veces que se mantenía a sí mismo y todos los demás despiertos con su pequeña tos persistente.

Dios, esperaba que no fuera tos ferina (1). Los doctores no se habían asustado la última vez que mis padres lo llevaron al hospital, pero tampoco estoy segura de que ellos sepan qué _es_ la tos ferina. De acuerdo, yo tampoco estoy totalmente segura, pero de repente todas esas vacunas que recibí cuando era bebé comenzaron a ser realmente relevantes y preocupantes en su vaguedad.

"¿Haa-chan?" Llamar su atención puede ser un dolor, algunas veces. Estaba chupando un kunai de goma no muy diferente al mío, principalmente porque era demasiado grande para ahogarse mientras yo estaba cerca y podía sacarlo de su boca, y ocasionalmente lo mordisqueaba. Si de verdad yo hubiera tenido tres años, no habría sido del todo confiable cuando se trataba de la seguridad de mi hermanito, pero no lo era y mis padres aparentemente descubrieron que siempre y cuando uno de ellos estuviera en la casa, estaríamos bien.

Hombre, cuando comenzara la dentición iba a ser un _infierno_.

Y todo lo que yo quería era ver si podía hacer que agarrara una sonaja. Imaginé, oye, se está retorciendo en la alfombra y tratando de agarrar las cosas con sus pequeños dedos de todas maneras, así que tenía que valer la pena intentarlo. Si pudiera conseguir que dejara de concentrarse en el kunai de todas maneras.

Él me miró ante el sonido de mi nombre de mascota para él, al menos. Era mejor que lo que Papá había logrado—creo que la manera en que yo había sido hiper consiente como un bebé lo había malcriado en todo el asunto del desarrollo infantil. Hayate probablemente tenía al menos unos meses de ser capaz de hablar palabras reales, si él seguía la progresión normal de los niños (tanto como yo sé, de todos modos).

"Sonaja." Dije, sacudiéndola. Él me miró, luego a la sonaja. Luego de vuelta a mí.

Hayate emitió un sonido complicado e indeciso alrededor del kunai.

"Haa-chan, ¿qué?" pregunté, y él escupió el kunai para menearse tras la sonaja. No la moví mucho—no es justo burlarse de alguien que realmente no tiene ninguna habilidad motora, incluso si él es mi hermano y probablemente crecerá para convertirse en un dolor de cabeza algún día.

Ya sabes, si él no muere antes de eso. Ese pensamiento me asusta tanto que a veces no puedo pensar.

"¡Kei!" Dijo Hayate.

Parpadeé, retrocediendo un poco. ¿Él acaba de...?

"¿Haa-chan?"

"¡Kei!" dijo Hayate, comenzando a ponerse un poco rojo por la frustración ya que la sonaja ya no estaba dentro del alcance. Inmediatamente se la di y él dejo de hacer pucheros, agitándola tan bien como podía dado que todavía era un bebé. Me escabullí para que pudiera alcanzarme si quería, y terminó babeando un poco en el pantalón de mi pijama cuando abandono la sonaja para volver a masticar el kunai de nuevo. Realmente no me importó.

De acuerdo, entonces tal vez me equivoque sobre lo de hablar. Hayate oficialmente es un genio en mi opinión.

"¡Mami! ¡Haa-chan habló!"

Esa noche, al menos, no soñé sobre la muerte de Hayate.

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que este capítulo es realmente el más corto del lote. A medida que Keisuke crezca, ella tendrás más interacciones sustanciales con el mundo alrededor de ella. Incluyendo Hayate. Y Hayate será capaz de interactuar con el mundo de manera más significativa. :)

**N/T:**

(1) No sé si algunos de ustedes sabe que es la tos ferina, pero de todos modos lo explicaré. Es una tos muy fuerte y violenta que produce sensación de asfixia.


	5. Intro Arc: Vivir por la Espada

**Catch Your Breath**

_Por_ Lang Noi

**Into Arc: Vivir por la Espada**

La edad mínima para entrar a la Academia es de cinco años. O, en su defecto, un estudiante tiene que cumplir cinco años dentro del próximo año del calendario. En general, sólo los estudiantes con el respaldo de los padres llegan allí temprano, lo que significa que los huérfanos, civiles y personas que simplemente no quieren que sus hijos terminen en las líneas del frente antes de perder sus dientes de leche (es decir, la mayoría de la gente) se une más tarde, con menos experiencia. Es como mudarse a un nuevo distrito escolar. La graduación temprana es posible, aunque poco común en tiempos de paz, y pasar una serie de pruebas de evaluación por un margen ridículo era la principal razón de ello. Personas como Yamato y Kakashi podían hacerlo fácilmente, y yo estaba preocupada hasta cierto grado porque, aunque crecí con padres ninja, todavía no me consideraba especialmente apta o inteligente según los extraños estándares establecidos por las personas como ellos. La única razón por la que incluso consideré la Academia fue el resultado de algunos pensamientos que chocaron en mi cerebro, cuando Hayate cumplió dos años y yo tenía cinco más unos meses.

Uno: Incluso aunque me estaba volviendo loca lentamente por las recurrentes pesadillas de la muerte de Hayate, simplemente no podía _dejarlo pasar_. No sin pelear con ello. Hayate podría haber sido sólo una víctima desafortunada de la trama de hace una vida, pero aquí él era mi hermanito y yo mataría a _cualquiera_ que se atreviera a tocarlo. La ferocidad de mi amor y su rasgo protector me sorprendió al principio, porque en mi vida anterior había estado en términos más o menos iguales que mi hermano y realmente nunca necesite defenderlo de nada en el mundo pacifico que recuerdo. Pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más se quedaba conmigo.

Dos: Ya no quería estar indefensa. Cinco años de completa dependencia de mis padres me había alejado del concepto para bien, incluso si Mamá estaba comenzando a enseñarme kenjutsu usando un par de espadas de practica en los campos de entrenamiento. No era buena, pero entre eso y Papá comenzando a enseñarme los conceptos básicos del taijutsu de la Academia, estaba en una ventaja inicial.

Tres: A pesar de lo que algunos miembros de la aldea podrían hacer, realmente me encanta Konoha. No era la aldea más fuerte—ese título pertenecía a Iwagakure o Kumogakure—pero era uno de los pocos lugares que _no_ lo arruinaban completamente como, digamos, Sunagakure. Konoha no era perfecta en absoluto, pero yo no sabía suficiente de las otras aldeas a parte del trato que le daban a sus jinchūriki para decir realmente cómo se comportaban. Y que Minato Namikaze terminaría matando a la mayoría de ellos _en masse (1)_. Quería proteger la aldea en la que yo y mi hermano creceríamos, porque aquí había una chispa que valía la pena proteger. Con suerte, no moriré en el intento.

Probablemente sea una de las peores motivaciones para convertirse en un ninja: miedo. Todavía era _mío_.

Mis padres todavía decidieron que no iba a unirme a la Academia hasta que tuviera ocho años. En retrospectiva, deben haber sabido que yo fácilmente podría poner a prueba en los primeros años, y estaban seguros de que podían enseñarme lo suficiente para ser un genin entre ellos. Me impidió interactuar con mis compañeros que ya estaban inscritos, pero creo que estaban más concentrados en asegurarse de que no muriera instantáneamente después de graduarme.

Por cierto, cuando dije que no era buena en kenjutsu o taijutsu, no estoy realmente segura de lo que significa "buena". Nunca había visto a un shinobi más joven de la edad de ocho años en el campo, a pesar de que conocía a un par de personas que serían exactamente eso cuando llegaran a esa edad, y definitivamente nadie con una amplia experiencia en kenjutsu o taijutsu. Demonios, si no fuera por mis padres, me pregunto cómo habría hecho _algún_ acondicionamiento físico. Soy más propensa a preocuparme tontamente que entrenarme hasta entrar en coma, por regla general.

Por otro lado, Mamá llevo a Hayate a entrenar un día—al parecer el suministro de niñeras genin se estaba agotando, sin importar cuán horrible es ese pensamiento—y eso cambió un poco las cosas. Sin embargo, no por algo que Mamá o yo hicimos.

Sólo había estado entrenando por cerca de un mes en kenjutsu, por lo que no estábamos haciendo exactamente todo lo posible. Quiero decir, estaba siendo completamente aplastada en cada momento de ello, y Mamá ni siquiera estaba sin aliento, nunca, pero claramente era un paso en la dirección correcta.

"De nuevo, Kei-chan, nos estamos quedando con el shinai en este punto." Dijo Mamá, sosteniendo su shinai como el puntero plegable de un maestro. Mamá no se veía pálida y cansada. Se veía como una mujer samurai, todo orgullo y poder y te-sacaré-la-mierda-a-golpes-si-me-miras. Creo que decir que quería aprender kenjutsu le devolvió el fuego, aunque mi trasero viviría para lamentarlo.

"Si, Mami." Dije, pero seguí mirando a Hayate, quien estaba sentado debajo de un árbol y sostenía un shinai del tamaño aproximado de un wakizashi. Estaba golpeando las hojas secas con ella. El shinai de Mamá cortó el aire delante de mí nariz, casi tan rápido como una espada real, y yo chillé.

"Aquí y ahora soy tu sensei, Kei-chan." Dijo Mamá con seriedad. Sostuvo su shinai en una postura lista. "Si yo no creyera que puedes manejar esto, habría dejado que tu padre continuara enseñándote sólo control de chakra y taijutsu básico, pero como mi hija, creo que tienes lo necesario para llegar hasta el final."

Sentí mi rostro calentarse ante los elogios. Si, podía _hacer_ esto. Sería difícil y doloroso, ¡pero no podía rendirme!

"Nos moveremos hacia el bokken a medida que avances," continuó Mamá, "porque incluso si el bokken no es una katana, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con una longitud solida de madera y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."

"Si, Ma—er, ¡Sensei!" chillé emocionada. Claro, ella probablemente me golpearía absurdamente de nuevo, pero eso era parte del entrenamiento.

"Bien. Ahora, vamos a ver tu postura." dijo Mamá.

La cosa sobre el kenjutsu—o al menos la versión que los shinobi usaban—es que debes ser altamente móvil. _Hay_ una posición de inicio, para el comienzo de duelos formales y para centrarte, pero para el momento en que un shinobi estaba usando una espada en el campo la rígida rutina de balanceo-golpe rápido-retirada era inútil, excepto para la meditación en movimiento. Era principalmente usada para construir disciplina y fuerza en nuevos estudiantes, pero el genin promedio probablemente tendría el doble o triple de la fuerza física de un no-shinobi una vez que entraba en juego la mejora del chakra. No había otra manera en que pudiéramos enviar genin en misiones de guardaespaldas de bandidos, dado la edad promedio de un graduado de la academia hoy en día—serían asesinados.

Pies separados, con la pierna derecha lista para tomar la iniciativa, las manos colocadas bien separadas en el mango del shinai para hacer palanca, y el chakra reforzando silenciosamente mis músculos. Esa era la única manera de practicar, incluso si me desgasta más de esa manera. Estoy segura de que cualquier niño aspirante a shinobi no se habría molestado con la parte del chakra, principalmente porque la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera podía sentir que respaldaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero necesito _hacer_ que usarlo sea una segunda naturaleza.

Imaginé que en realidad comenzaría a aprender las cosas móviles una vez que tuviera lo básico.

"¡Primer golpe!" Ladró Mamá.

Salté para obedecer. "¡Ja!" grité, sacando el shinai bruscamente y haciéndolo emitir un sonido de bofetada cuando las tablillas de bambú se tocaron entre sí por la fuerza.

"¡Primer golpe! ¡Primer bloqueo! ¡Esquiva! ¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede! ¡Segundo golpe! ¡No escuché un chasquido en el último, Kei-chan! ¡Segundo golpe!"

Mamá era como un sargento de instrucción.

Después de un rato, sentí el sudor bajar por mi cara redonda y estaba respirando más fuerte de lo normal. En realidad, no estaba en forma—claro, era más activa de lo que había sido la última vez, principalmente porque no había nada más que hacer a menos que quisiera mudarme a una biblioteca por el resto de mi existencia continua—pero tenía cinco años—pronto seis. Tenía derecho a la grasa de bebé que tenía, ¿de acuerdo? Y Mamá estaba haciéndome trabajar hasta los huesos, con suerte, un poco de ventaja cuando se tratara de la Academia.

Básicamente, mi resistencia no era excelente y Mamá interrumpía la practica antes de que me derrumbara.

"¡Bien hecho, Kei-chan!" dijo Mamá con alegría, dándome palmaditas en mi hombro probablemente empapado en sudor. Estaba usando un gi de entrenamiento, pero eso no significaba nada cuando había mucha actividad física y Konoha tenía el tipo de verano que nunca me iba a gustar. Veranos calientes, para ser específicos. Sin aire acondicionado a la vista. "Para alguien que acaba de comenzar, estás haciéndolo bien."

"G-gracias, Sensei." Dije, jadeando.

"¡Ja!"

Mamá y yo parpadeamos ante la repentina intrusión de una voz más alta y automáticamente nos dimos vuelta para ver de dónde venía.

Hayate estaba parado debajo del árbol—algo tambaleante, pero tenía dos años y podía ser perdonado por muchas cosas—y chasqueó su pequeño wakizashi de nuevo. "¡Ja!"

¿Lo triste? Su forma, con el tiempo y otro pie de altura, sería mejor que la mía. Me di cuenta incluso entonces.

"¿Haya-chan?" yo estaba incrédula. Él era un _niñito aprendiendo kenjutsu_.

"¡Kei-nee! ¡Mami!" corriendo hacia nosotros inestablemente.

Mamá lo recogió automáticamente, sonriendo ampliamente. Tomó el shinai de sus manos, para que él no hiciera a Mamá ver estrellas, pero era claro que a ella no le importaba eso demasiado. Lo levantó más alto, dándole vueltas y haciéndolo reír.

"¿Quieres aprender kenjutsu también, Hayate-chan?" preguntó Mamá, mientras acariciaba su rostro y él jugaba con su largo cabello negro.

"¿Ken...?" preguntó Hayate, haciendo una pausa en despeinar de la cola de caballo de Mamá. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Espadas, Haya-chan!" irrumpí, sonriendo. "¡Serás un niño grande pronto, y aprenderás kenjutsu conmigo y Mami!"

"¡Puedo!" dijo Hayate, aunque no estaba segura de que él supiera lo que estaba aceptando.

"Mami, déjame mostrarle a Haya-chan qué hacer, ¡cuando aprenda más! ¡Quiero ayudar!" dije con firmeza, más segura de esto que nada en mi vida.

"Por supuesto, Kei-chan." Dijo Mamá, y nos abrazó a ambos.

Realmente no sé cuánto podría ser capaz de enseñarle que no podría superarme en poco tiempo. Pero supongo que la verdadera marca de la maestría es si o no sabes algo lo suficientemente bien para enseñarlo a alguien más, ¿verdad? Incluso si ese alguien más es mi hermano de dos años quien probablemente sea un prodigio de la espada y será más peligroso con una katana de lo que yo seré.

Me sentía bastante bien sobre mis objetivos en la vida, entonces. La Academia iba a ser pan comido.

Luego Hayate comenzó a toser de nuevo y la magia desapareció.

.

.

(1)Es una palabra tomada del francés. _En masse_, tal como se nota significa en masa.

**N/A:** Mi justificación para la Academia se basa parcialmente en la del distrito escolar en el que crecí, el hecho es que se supone que esencialmente produce ciudadanos soldados y no fuerzas especiales (dado que parece que la mayoría de los genin no se especializan exactamente en misiones de rango C y tienden a quedarse cerca de casa), y lo que entiendo de cómo diablos todos parecen estar graduándose pronto en el canon.

Al comienzo de la serie: Naruto y todos los niños cercanos a él en edad se graduaron a los 12/13 años, o aproximadamente a cuando estarían en el sexto grado en la mayoría de las escuelas americanas. Incluso los supuestos genios, Sasuke y Neji.

Mucho antes de la serie: Los Sannin, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Anko, Minato, Kushina y una docena más de otros se graduaron al equivalente de un grado o dos (o seis) antes. O cada uno de estos niños es un genio certificado en diferentes niveles, o la guerra reduce los estándares de quienes llegan a ser genin. O ambos.

El ataque del Kyuubi más o menos: Todos los niños parecen graduarse cerca de los 12 años o algo así. Iruka, Hayate y otros se gradúan a una edad "normal" y pasan a ser ninjas normales. Algo así. La única excepción que conozco durante este periodo de tiempo Itachi, que se graduó a los siete años, y Sai, que se convirtió en genin a los nueve años. Ambos fueron promovidos a los 10 años y se unieron a ANBU (oficialmente, en el caso de Sai) más tarde.

Básicamente, si vas a romper el sistema antes del ataque del Kyuubi, más poder para ti. Después de eso, sin embargo, parece que las regulaciones se endurecieron un poco y sólo aquellos con circunstancias inusuales (tales como Raíz presionando al niño) o el respaldo del clan podría presionar. Así que, Kei será el equivalente de un niño educado en casa. ;)


	6. Intro Arc: Fuerza Motriz

**Intro Arc: Fuerza Motriz**

Las lecciones con Papá se enfocaron más a medida que nos acercamos más al año en que me uní a la Academia. Claro, después de cierto punto me declaró lo suficientemente resistente y hábil para mantenerme al día con los niños que no pertenecían a clanes principales y avanzar para concentrarme en el control de chakra, pero creo que él tenía sus razones, y esas razones probablemente giraban en torno a no querer que me graduara _demasiado_ pronto. No lo culpo por ello. La idea de ser enviada en misiones de infiltración como una niña—y _esperaba_ que nadie hubiera mirado a un niño de seis años y pensara que podía hacerlo, aunque con personas como Kakashi y Yamato corriendo por ahí, no descartaría a los imbéciles más asquerosos por aquí—me asusto muchísimo. Todavía estaba planeando inscribirme y probarme en los años antes de cumplir ocho, y mis padres parecían estar bien con eso. Eso me daría de un año a tres para graduarme, dependiendo de qué tan comprimido se vuelva el plan de estudios a medida que la guerra se acerque y de mi propio brillo no completamente legítimo.

De todas maneras, en el momento en que Papá llego a preguntarme qué pensaba qué quería hacer con todo este control de chakra, había estado reflexionando sobre todo el asunto del ninja en un bucle bastante continuo. Papá había notado mi uso _muy_ cauteloso del chakra y eventualmente preguntó por qué pasaba tanto tiempo reuniéndolo antes de que siquiera intentara el ejercicio de pegar la hoja, a lo cual obtuvo la respuesta de la hiperactividad. Supongo que si Hayate llegaba a ser un prodigio del kenjutsu—y a medida que el tiempo pase y él absorba las lecciones de Mamá como una esponja, creo que cualquier duda sobre eso se desvaneció de la mente de mis padres—yo podría ser una kunoichi del tipo genjutsu medio decente.

Er, shinobi. No vamos a entrar en detalle sobre cuánto apesto en las cosas específicas de kunoichi por el momento.

Estaba pensando en una posible especialización, ya que Papá preguntó y yo realmente no había pensado en específico antes, y terminé buscando posibles opciones en los libros antes de darle una respuesta. Ser un shinobi de tipo genjutsu, o un sensor, parecía estar dentro de mi potencial. Si tuviera una espada para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces probablemente podría descubrir cómo eliminar a todo un equipo contrario. El rango de un sensor no competiría con el Byakugan de un Hyūga, pero había tantos miembros del clan Hyūga en posiciones activas, así que sería capaz de encontrar un sitio para mí misma si quería. Estuve estudiando sobre esto por aproximadamente dos días en total, con la idea siempre en el fondo de mi mente, cuando recibí una llamada de atención.

No estoy segura de qué lo provocó. Podría haber sido la ola de calor que estábamos teniendo, o algo en el agua. Todavía no lo sé. Desearía saberlo.

Hayate y yo compartíamos una habitación, una vez que él salió del cuarto de bebé y mis padres decidieron renovarla en una sala de juegos. Principalmente significaba deshacerse de la cuna y comprar otra cama para Hayate en mi habitación. Yo dormía al otro lado de la habitación de él, todavía soñando su muerte cada vez que mi cerebro decía que él no estaba respirando lo suficientemente fuerte—_sangre por todas partes, oh Dios, qué le pasó, no Hayate-chan, por favor despierta_—pero no era tan malo como antes. No tendría que levantarme de la cama para asegurarme de que todavía estaba vivo.

Pero una noche, estaba despierta en el medio de un sueño perfectamente normal. Hacia tanto calor, lo suficientemente caliente que había pedido a mis padres un tapete de bambú para dormir ya que las sabanas estaban pegándose a mi piel, y la respiración de Hayate era un poco más pesada de lo normal. Mamá consiguió un tapete para él también, y una sábana delgada para que pudiera sentir como si estuviera cubierto, y sufrimos juntos a través de ello.

Despertar de la tercera etapa normalmente es un dolor, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo en mis oídos esa noche. No era como si durmiera bien cuando el clima se volvía bochornoso, pero todavía no debería haber implicado despertarme como si alguien hubiera clavado una aguja en mi pie.

Me di vuelta, pegajosa con sudor y sintiendo una horrible necesidad de un baño para lavar el estrés, y miré hacia la cama de Hayate. "¿Hayate-chan?"

Hayate estaba tosiendo de nuevo. Me levanté y caminé hacia él, sintiendo su pequeño chakra infantil haciendo sonar una alarma que debe haber sido demasiado sutil para que mis padres la detectaran. Llevé un tenue resplandor azul a mis manos, que era como mi luz nocturna, y lo miré. Luego encendí la luz.

Grité.

Hayate tiene pulmones débiles, en relación a lo que esperarías de un hijo de una pareja de shinobis. Atrapa resfriados cada vez que alguno de los niños de nuestros vecinos atrapa uno, y el suyo casi siempre es peor. Su respiración es anormalmente superficial, aunque no estoy segura de que mis padres puedan escucharla con la misma precisión que yo puedo. Yo soy la paranoica cuando se trata de mi hermanito.

Todo lo que sé es que Hayate fue llevado de urgencia al hospital en dos minutos por Papá. Incluso pasó su tercer cumpleaños en el hospital, enfermo con algo que sonaba como tos ferina cruzada con neumonía y tal vez veneno. Sus pulmones le estaban fallando y no había una maldita cosa que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Mamá se veía más pálida y demacrada que nunca, como si toda la vida que había mostrado en el entrenamiento hubiera sido absorbida tan seguramente como la respiración de Hayate se atoraba, y Papá parecía estresado e impotentemente enojado.

Me sentaba junto a su cama más a menudo que no, leyendo en voz alta o para mí misma. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno, con pequeños tubos que iban por su pecho delgado y un par en el dorso de su mano izquierda, y estaba inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero yo leía de todas maneras porque incluso si no era capaz de escuchar mis palabras, pensé que él _podría_ ser capaz de escuchar mi voz. Traté de decirme que era como antes de que él naciera, cuando las únicas cosas que podía escuchar claramente eran los latidos del corazón de Mamá y las voces de aquellos cercanos a ella, como yo. Mamá se sentó conmigo, retomando la historia cuando mi voz se quebró, y Papá pasaba a cada hora, luciendo cada vez más y más ojeroso mientras exigía ver a alguien o algo. Yo realmente no podía hacer un seguimiento de todo.

Tenía seis años de edad. La mano de mi hermano era tan pequeña y pálida en la mía.

Los médicos normales no tenían alguna forma verdadera para arreglar lo que estaba mal con él. Prescribieron medicinas y dudaban y vacilaban, pero finalmente lo que hacían no era _sanar_. Es un intento de matar la posible bacteria o virus que estaban matando a Hayate, pero tenía tres años. Las bacterias y los virus probablemente tenían un mayor control sobre la vida que él. Yo no había estado allí para sus vacunas, así que no tenía idea de a qué se suponía que era resistente y nadie iba a decirle nada a una niña civil de seis años.

Hayate estuvo allí por un total de dos días antes de que un ninja médico—podía decirlo por la banda para la cabeza—entró en la habitación con una mirada que estaba a dos grados de hacer que las cosas ardieran espontáneamente. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Chillé y mi mano libre se apresuró a buscar el shinai atado entre ms hombros antes de que la mano de Mamá se cerrara sobre la mía.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por mi hijo?" dijo Mamá bruscamente. Nunca he escuchado su voz así, toda de acero detrás del cansancio y el estrés. También tenían una mirada de campeona.

También, ¿de dónde diablos conocía a este tipo?

"Pásame ese historial médico." dijo Yamaguchi-sensei, en lugar de responder. Papá lo tomó del pie de la cama, poniéndolo en las manos del médico.

Los ojos de Yamaguchi-sensei recorrieron el historial médico y todas las anotaciones, marcando solo por el gruñido ocasional. Los ojos de mis padres nunca dejaron su rostro, pero me volví hacia Hayate y apreté su mano. Él no despertó, pero pensé que sus parpados podrían haber temblado un poco. Diablos, probablemente estaba bajo tantos diferentes tipos de sedantes que _nada_ lo despertaría.

"Si, puedo."

Esas eran las palabras mágicas por las que había estado esperando—_rezando_.

Lo que pasó después fue borroso, debido tanto a mi agotamiento como a la velocidad de los médicos. Todavía era una niña, a pesar de mis recuerdos de adulto y procesos de pensamiento, y Papá tuvo que recogerme para que pudiéramos salir del camino. Lo que recuerdo involucra a cuatro ninjas médicos inclinados sobre mi hermanito inconsciente—cada uno con sus manos brillando con pálido chakra verde que _tarareaba_ para mi avanzado sentido del chakra—los tubos en el pecho de Hayate siendo removidos por alguna razón u otra, y mis padres dejando la habitación conmigo todavía en los brazos de Papá.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida—o posiblemente inconsciente, dado lo mucho que me había estado esforzando para mantenerme despierta de antemano—después de eso. Pero sé que cuando abrí los ojos, fue porque Hayate había metido un pañuelo bajo mi nariz y estaba haciéndome cosquillas. Estaba sentado en el regazo de Mamá, mientras que yo debía haber estado en el de Papá. Ya no había ningún tubo en él, y sólo algunos cables permanecían conectados a los monitores que estaban emitiendo pitidos constantes y sin estrés.

Se veía más pálido que Mamá y más cansado que nunca, sus parpados caídos, pero su respiración sonaba _milagrosamente_ uniforme. Estaba sonriéndome. Me dejo abrazarlo tan fuertemente como pude, incluso si al final lo hice chillar por aire.

Cuando finalmente pudimos llevar a Hayate a casa—_de nuevo_—reanudé mis lecciones de ninja.

"¿Papi?" dije, mientras trabajábamos en caligrafía en la mesa de la cocina. La caligrafía era como el arte, y creo que mi escritura a mano aquí era mejor de lo que había sido de renacer. Incluso si tengo tinta por todos lados a menos que las personas pusieran periódico primero.

"¿Qué pasa, Keisuke-chan?"

"Quiero ser un ninja médico."

Papá no discutió conmigo sobre eso en absoluto. Me consiguió libros, ya que él no era un médico, y Yamaguchi-sensei al menos pasaba por la sala de examinación de vez en cuando para darme consejos cuando trajimos a Hayate para chequeos. No iba a ser la próxima Tsunade, pero si podía mantener viva a las personas el tiempo suficiente para llegar a un _verdadero_ médico, eso es lo que haría.


End file.
